


Atonement

by Blush8657



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Aggressive, Angst, BDSM, Blood, Drama, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Tears, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blush8657/pseuds/Blush8657
Summary: Firstly - PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE EASILY OFFENDED OR UPSETSet as a 'missing scene' from Episode 9 : The Returned ManI had an idea that I kind of wanted to work with. What if Blackwood didn't allow Zelda to simply go off and fix Sabrina's mess. What if things got a little more sinister...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> I'm a massive Zelda fan and can't get enough of the fucked up, twisted relationship she has with Blackwood... or pretty much anybody.
> 
> This will be in two chapters. I hope you enjoy. All feedback is welcome and encouraged.
> 
> Thanks for reading x

“Thomas Kinkle is _alive_?”  
  
“But Agatha's getting sicker and sicker.” Prudence replied.   
  
Stunned, Zelda turned to Father Blackwood. “Your Excellency, I knew nothing of this, I _swear_ it. But I can – “  
  
“You can what? Control Sabrina?? Punish her!?” His dark eyes bore into her. “No. You've proven, time and again, that you **canno** t.” Zelda’s eyes widened. She could feel his disgust in her. “I’ll make short work of the resurrected boy, restore the balance and clean up this bloody mess.”  
  
He turned to storm out when Zelda’s hands on his arm, stopped him mid gait.   
  
“Please, Father, allow me. Sabrina is _my_ niece, _my_ responsibility.” Her glassy eyes implored him to see reason. She continued, taking a deep, trembling breath. “Her transgression is mine. Whatever she did, I will undo. Give me a chance to make things right. I will not fail you again.”  
  
Father Blackwood glared, the expression on his face suddenly thoughtful. “Yes…She **is** your responsibility...”  
  
Relief washed over Zelda’s face. “I am humbled, your Excellency, I swe-“  
  
“Silence!” His voice boomed throughout the choir hall, causing Prudence, Dorcas and Nick to jump in surprise.  
  
“Get on your knees.”  
  
Zelda blinked, eyebrows arching in surprise. “M-my knees?” She asked, confused.  
  
Quick as a flash, Father Blackwood grabbed a fistful of auburn hair and pushed her down. The three younger witches gasped audibly.  
  
“Prudence!”  
  
“Yes, Father Blackwood.” She tried to sound strong, indifferent, however the quiver in her voice gave away any such illusion.  
  
“Disrobe Professor Spellman.”  
  
“Faustus! What is the meaning of this!” Zelda struggled against his grip. There was a time and a place, and this was most certainly neither! “Release me this ins-“  
  
A sharp sting of Father Black wood's hand against her face cut her off mid-sentence.  
  
“Now, I have had quite enough of the insubordination.” His face was unreadable, but his eyes glowed. “Do not forget your place, witch.” His nails dug into her scalp. “I am your High Priest.” His voice was dangerously low, accentuating every word.  
  
Zelda’s alabaster skin went even paler. “Forgive me, Father. I just wish to-“  
  
With a wave of his hand, Zelda found she could suddenly no longer project her voice.  
  
The three students watched wide eyed.   
  
Faustus turned to Prudence. “Girl, I gave you an order” he hissed.  
  
Nodding, Prudence quickly made her way to Zelda and crouched down. A simple spell unstitched the seam at the back of Zelda’s jacket, and Prudence pulled it open, exposing Zelda’s back. Shocked, Zelda tried to look at Prudence, who kept her gaze downcast.  
  
“All of it.” Father Blackwood instructed.  
  
“I’m sorry “Prudence whispered, and gently lowered her jacket and skirt, leaving Zelda kneeling in a pool of rich, purple fabric.   
  
She saw Father Black wood's eyes feast up and down over her corset clad body, until their eyes met. His dark eyes burned with... rage? Lust? Zelda couldn't quite tell, but the look sent goose bumps down her back and she shuddered.  
  
Undeterred, Father Blackwood held his gaze with hers, and it was now that Zelda understood what this was.   
  
He was challenging her. Asserting himself and his position. 'Your pride, or your family'.   
  
Faustus Blackwood knew this woman. To most within the coven, she was a powerful witch. Respected, and a devoted member of the Church of Night. She was, otherwise, a beautiful enigma.   
  
Not to Blackwood. He had known her for more centuries than he cared to recall. Her loyalty to the Dark Lord overrode any such weakness for kin. He knew this. She had harrowed her own sister close to death and cut ties with her brother when he chose to get involved with a mortal of all things. Yes, she would choose wisely, and be grateful for his mercy. A small smirk formed at the corner of his mouth.   
  
Zelda's face hardened. She knew Blackwood just as well as he thought he knew her. He was an insecure narcissist, living in the shadow of Edward Spellman. He would do anything to gain the upper hand with a Spellman.   
  
Father Blackwood waved his hand again and Zelda felt the tightness in her throat slip away.   
  
"Sister Zelda. Your blood is responsible for numerous contraventions that explicitly defy the Dark Lord and the authority of this church. Necromancy on a mortal, is quite frankly, the final straw. As you will be aware, the punishment for such an act is banishment to the pits of Hell for 333 years."  
  
Zelda's eyes widened however she did not speak.   
  
"As Sabrina Spellman’s legal guardians, you, Zelda Phiona Spellman, and your sister Hildegarde Antoinette Spellman, are equally as responsible in these crimes. As such, you shall face trial to be judged by your peers, with inevitable punishment until the Dark Lord is satisfied that you have paid your penance. Naturally, as your sister is ex communicated, her punishment will be... indefinite. And Sabrina, well, the Dark Lord shall see fit to punish her himself".  
  
Zelda's jaw twitched, but she kept quiet. The only sounds were the low whispers from the other side of the hall.   
  
Blackwood continued " As with myself, The Dark Lord is a merciful Lord, however. If you are able to have Sabrina agree to sign the Book of the Beast by midnight, tonight, and cut ties completely with the mortal realm, you and your niece will receive a full pardon. "   
  
"My sister?" Zelda's voice came out hoarse.

  
Blackwood looked irritated. She was not a concern for him. "She is no longer under the protection of this coven. The Dark Lord will do with her as she pleases. "  
  
"No! Absolutely not!" Zelda’s felt the heat rise in her neck and face.   
  
Blackwood’s eyebrow rose ever so slightly. He did not expect this. Zelda herself had often bemoaned what she perceived to be weakness in her sister. Her lack of dedication to the Church of Night, frolicking with mortals...no, she was not one of them. Not at heart.  
  
“Your sister is weak. This church has no use for her.” He replied, almost bored that he had to explain this.  
  
Zelda shook her head furiously. Tears pooling in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. “Your Excellency” Her elegant hand reached out to take his into hers as a sign of deference. “I am begging you. Allow me to take leave to fix this. The longer the boy is out there, the more risk we are at being exposed. I know I can-“  
  
“How **_dare_** you preach to _me_ about exposing anybody! " He pulled his hand away so quickly that Zelda lost her balance and fell backwards, landing on her back. "When your family has single handily put _every witch within this coven_ at risk!" He spat viciously, making no effort to help her sit up.   
  
He suppressed a stirring within him. She was mesmerising to look at. Long, thickly luxurious, auburn locks cascaded down her shoulders, her tongue peeking out of her partially open mouth, her lips full, with that ever-present shade of crimson red. Her skin was flawless, unblemished. His mouth salivated at the thought of marking her. Her body was an hourglass, further accentuated by her penchant for bone corsets. Her legs were shapely and inviting. In short, she was magnificent.   
  
Zelda could feel the hunger for vengeance emanate from him. She wouldn't show weakness, however. Although tempting to keep her gaze downcast, she made sure to meet his eyes, sickened by the glee she saw within. She knew his predilection for inflicting pain, she had willingly borne the scars for him previously. But this... this was something else.   
  
"I represent the Spellman family.” Her voice was strong, clear. “I and I alone will face any punishment. So, do what you must, Faustus."

He loomed over her, furious. He had been lenient with her, simply because of what his history and…relationship, if that was what it could be called, with her was. But she _was_ a Spellman, he thought bitterly. Their belief that the were above the rules and customs of their coven was finally catching up. And Zelda would pay the price.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely and encouraging comments. I was rather surprised but very grateful!
> 
> As promised, here is part two.
> 
> Safe to say, I am not a fan of Blackwood, but I do love how toxic they are together!
> 
> All feedback is encouraged and welcome.
> 
> Enjoy x

Zelda’s heart was thudding against her chest. She knew he hated to be challenged by a woman. They had often fought viciously under closed quarters when she chose to express an opinion that differed to his. But now, here she was, rejecting his offer. In front of his students no less.

Blackwood took a step forward. “You throw _my_ mercy, back in my face.” His voice was low. “Perhaps it’s not so surprising that your niece has no respect for authority. Perhaps Zelda, it  _is_  you that needs cleansed."

Zelda's breath hitched in her throat, and her mouth was suddenly dry. She had been a loyal servant of the Dark Lord, never once had she given cause to doubt her dedication. Yet here was her High Priest... her lover, accusing her of the very thing she had tried to avoid all these months.

Her chin trembled but she kept her head held up high.

Blackwood looked down at her, cleavage full and heaving under her corset. He licked his lips. He knew **just** the penance.

"You pair!" He barked at Dorcas and Prudence. "Here. Now."

The two girls were at his side immediately. They had no desire to anger him further.

"Place Professor Spellman on her knees, kneeling in front of me. No magic."

The sisters exchanged a puzzled glance towards Zelda.

Blackwood eyes darted to them, irritated. "Are you incapable of simple instruction?"

"No Father", they replied in unison as they helped Zelda back up right and on her knees.

"Good girls...now let this be a lesson to you. And you, boy!" He shouted across to Nick who stood like a deer in headlights. "Nobody defies me and gets away with it." He glared pointedly at Zelda who matched the ferocity of his eyes. “Nobody".

A long, clawed fingernail reached out to brush a stray lock out of Zelda’s face.

“My child, as the Dark Lord’s representative, you will atone yourself and your family, through me. Only when I am satisfied, shall you once again be under his Lordship’s grace.”

Zelda’s face darkened. She knew that this was just another twisted game of one-upmanship.

"Faustus. I will accept your punishment. The students have no place here, however. "

Blackwood smirked. "On the contrary Zelda. These young witches need to understand their place. This is exactly where the belong. Now, you will pleasure me. I don’t believe you need instruction on that.”

Zelda shook her head, adamant. “No. You’ve made your point Faustus. But I shan’t allow you to play your games with my students.” Never breaking eye contact with Blackwood, Zelda tilted her chin ever so slightly towards the three. “You three may leave now.” Her voice was firm, but soft.

Suddenly, Zelda’s arms came flying up on either side of her, outstretched painfully as though being pulled in opposite directions by an unseen force. Her eyebrows furrowed with the discomfort however she did not cry out. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.

She summoned her own magic, felt it vibrate within her as it came to the surface. She pushed against him, trying to loosen his hold on her arms. The air crackled with electricity as the two battled silently. Zelda felt his hold weaken and give. A small triumphant smile formed on her lips until Blackwood started to laugh.

“As plaything’s go, you’re my favourite” He mocked. A large throne – like chair appeared behind him, and he sat, legs splayed out boorishly. “Begin, Sister.”

Zelda was about to speak before she was yanked forward to fall face first on his crotch. Her hands reached out, not of her own volition, and slowly unzipped his trousers. She could feel his member hardening under her touch.

“Faustus stop this! I am perfectly capable myself!” She fought once more against him. Trembling hands pulling out his thick, meaty cock. And gently wrapping her hand around him.

Blackwood bit his lip, even more turned on than he expected to be at the scenario before him. Zelda Spellman was certainly no woman to just accept her fate without a fight. However, she needed reminded. He grabbed her by the hair, a pained expression crossing her face, and brought her mouth down to him.

Zelda’s nostrils flared in anger and she yanked her hair loose of his grip. She eyed his cock. It stood proud and erect. It was no myth that once appointed High Priest, a man was gifted with a ... generous package. Something that had the capability to give her hours of pleasure, suddenly made her feel weak. And If there's one trait Zelda Spellman did not possess, it was weakness. She would turn the tables on him.

She licked her lips, and opened her mouth, allowing Blackwood’s bulbous head into her mouth.

 

He groaned, feeling her hot breath on him. Her mouth slowly closed around him, her red lips creating a tight seal. Her tongue, wet and soft, flicked against his sensitive slit before swirling around the head and lower as she took him deeper into her mouth.

Zelda met his eyes as she worked on him. Up and down, deep, and then deeper, her cheeks suctioning against his shaft.

"Oh Zelda..." Blackwood murmured, lost in the ecstasy of her velvety mouth.

Zelda couldn't help but smile. Triumph sparkling in her blue eyes. Faustus Blackwood may be a High Priest, but he was still a man. And men were ruled by one thing, and one thing only: lust.

She sped up, allowing Blackwood to thrust deeper now. The sooner he came, the sooner this would be over with. She relaxed her throat but was distracted by her hair falling in front of her face.

"You..." Faustus snapped his fingers in the direction of the girls. "Help her..." he panted, not wishing for Zelda to lose the momentum.

Dorcas hesitantly took a step forward and knelt beside Zelda. Her heart was racing. This was by far one of the most frightening, yet, dare she say, erotic experiences of her life.

Ever so gently, Dorcas gathered Zelda’s hair away from her face and held it loosely at the nape of her neck. Her eyes were wide as she watched the way Zelda’s mouth and tongue worked around Father Blackwood’s cock. She was so elegant and graceful, erotic even.

She frowned as she observed the man’s thrusting become more haphazard, less measured.

Zelda's eyes were beginning to water now, her mascara smudging. He was getting rougher, pushing deeper, not allowing her to breath properly. He knew she did not enjoy it when he made it uncomfortable for her. She tried to pull her head back, to rest her aching jaw, if only for a moment, however felt his resistance.

'Bastard' she thought bitterly. He was holding her place till he finished. He wouldn't be long now, she hoped.

Dorcas sensed a further change in mood, she could feel Zelda’s discomfort, her anger. Instinctively, she rested her head on Zelda’s shoulder, and very softly, ran her fingers along the length of the woman’s collar bone in soothing motions.

Zelda froze for a moment, as she felt the gentle touch of one of her students, before accepting the gesture. There was nothing sexual in it, she knew this.

Blackwood however saw something entirely different. His balls tightened and a familiar tingling began to bubble within him. His eyes followed the trace of the girl’s fingers, very lightly brushing along the swell of Zelda’s breasts.  


Zelda’s tongue was, meanwhile, was taking him to such heightened arousal, he did not think it possible. She looked up at him, cheeks hollow, her lips swollen and stretched wide. Her eyelashes cast elongated shadows along her face, and through those lashes, he saw hatred.

He bit his lower lip as he felt it building. “Oh Zelda…” He was panting now, he couldn’t hold on much longer, but how he wanted this sensation to last. He grabbed Zelda’s hair with both hands now to use as leverage, as he fucked her mouth.

Zelda closed her eyes, she was fighting for breath now, and her throat was beginning to burn when she suddenly felt his cum hit the back of her throat. She swallowed, not wanting it to appear undignified in front of her students by allowing it to escape down her chin.

Rope after rope spurted out, until he collapsed back into his chair, the spell keeping Zelda in place, now broken.

She pulled away quickly, breathless, hand coming to massage her throat. Prudence stepped forward, handing her a tissue that Zelda accepted gratefully with trembling hands.

‘It was done’ she thought. She had taken his punishment and with the exception of a bruised dignity, she had come away relatively unscathed.

Slowly she got back up onto her feet, still in her undergarments but standing proudly. She turned to Blackwood who had, with a wave of his hand, got himself clothed and back to his pristine appearance.

Zelda felt it appropriate to do likewise. She flicked a finger, expecting to feel fabric envelop her body. Nothing. Perhaps she was more tired than she thought. She tried again, using a little more force with her magic, only to feel it fizzle away at the tip of her fingers. Her brows furrowed in confusion until she caught Blackwood’s eye. It was him.

She straightened her back, head held high. “I trust that I have paid my penance… _Your Excellency_ ” Her voice came out husky.

“Oh Zelda,” he replied standing up, a smirk painted across his face. “You know better than that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is call for it, I am happy to continue to a Part 3 and so on. Please let me know.
> 
> Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everybody for your exceptionally kind words and encouragement. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING - This chapter is pretty dark, descriptive and violent. Please dont read if you are easily offended. 
> 
> Otherwise, please enjoy and all feedback is encouraged x

PART 3  
  
“Did you really think that fellating me would make up for the trail of disaster your family leaves behind?”  
  
Zelda’s jaw clenched.  
  
“Oh, you’re much too intelligent, Zelda.” He stood up and sauntered over casually. “You wished to represent the Spellman’s, and the Dark Lord has accepted.” He brought his mouth to her ear and nibbled gently on the earlobe before whispering menacingly “You will therefore see through with your punishment.”  
  
“As the _**Dark Lord**_ …sees fit.” Replied Zelda, pointedly.  
  
Blackwood stepped back and glared at her. Zelda met his eyes. She did not have to utter a word to convey her defiance.  
  
Without warning, he pulled his arm back and slapped her hard with the back of his hand. The two girls screamed as Zelda fell back and Nicholas ran to her aid, only to be stopped abruptly by an invisible barrier.  
  
Zelda sat, dazed by the force of his blow, her cheek throbbing.  
  
“It seems you did not learn any humility in your little lesson, witch,” He threw off his robe and began to unbutton the collar of his shirt. “Perhaps the oldest way _is_ the best way to teach you your place.”  
  
“Faustus…” Zelda made to stand up but felt another slap on her face knocking her onto the hard ground. He was using his powers to weaken her. She could feel his essence surround her. Summoning every ounce of energy that she could, Zelda pushed back against him. He was strong, much stronger than her. Sparks flew from her as she countered his magical force with hers. She waved her hand in the direction of the doors to the choir hall and flung them open.  
  
“Leave! Now!” She shouted towards the students. Whatever Blackwood had planned, she knew that it was not something their students should be privy to.  
  
The young witches however, stood frozen in fear, and the moment for escape passed as Blackwood slammed the doors shut and bolted them for good measure.  
  
He smiled slowly...He had figured out her weakness. Only by exploiting it, would she learn.  
  
Zelda watched as Blackwood stopped walking towards her and suddenly turned to Dorcas. " Get undressed".  
  
The colour drained from Dorcas' face and all three students protested loudly.  
  
"Silence!" Faustus bellowed. "You have an order from me."  
  
"Father, if you please" Prudence spoke up. "I- I will take her place"  
  
Blackwood shook his head in mock bewilderment. What was it with all these women sacrificing themselves for others? Allowing their emotions to dictate their actions. Yes, they truly were the weaker sex.  
  
"Well, it _doesn't_ please me. Irrespective of how you came to be, you are my daughter."  
  
"And she is my sister! …Dorcas is pure, y-you can't..." she hesitated, not entirely sure what her father had in mind.  
  
"Faustus! Leave the child be!" Zelda felt the anger course through her and stood up, wavering slightly, still dizzy from the blows. "This has nothing to do with them!"  
  
"Oh, oh it doesn't? Remind me Prudence, who allowed Agatha to be sacrificed by the hand of another witch? Hmm? And who took part in a poorly conducted necromancy ritual... on a _mortal_ , thus creating this **mess**!?"  
  
The two girls kept their eyes downcast.  
  
"That's what I thought" Blackwood continued smugly. "Now, you, get undressed and go stand there".  
  
Dorcas quickly removed her dress, leaving her in only her white lace bra and pants. She covered herself self-consciously. Not that she was ashamed of her body, she was a beautiful young woman. This, however, was a situation she did not fully comprehend. She made her way towards Zelda and stood next to her.  
  
Zelda glared at Blackwood, but her expression softened as she looked towards Dorcas. The poor girl was visibly trembling.  
  
She put a gentle hand to the small of her back, before speaking to her telepathically.

"It's ok. I won't let him hurt you."  
  
Dorcas looked at her, big blue eyes pooling with tears. Zelda nodded, as a way of promise.  
  
Blackwood strode towards Dorcas and with a wave of his hand, she was lying on the ground, unable to move her body.  
  
He then vanished away the remainder of Zelda’s clothing, leaving her in only a pair of black stockings and suspenders. Despite his anger, he let out a groan. She was splendid in her womanly glory – her breasts were full and pert, topped with the most inviting coral nipples, nipped in waist leading to hips he could sink his claws into, and finally… his eyes travelled down to her centre. She kept herself completely bare, allowing any man…or woman, a complete and unrestricted view to her most intimate part.  
  
She looked up at Blackwood, a little self conscious herself. Nevertheless, she had to diffuse this. “Father …” She knelt down on one knee and clasped her hands, “Your Excellency, you are a reasonable and… _just_ , leader. I implore you to show your mercy toward these young witches.”  
  
She bit her lip and widened her eyes in an act of appearing weak. She knew he got his thrills by seeing vulnerability.  
  
Blackwood knelt down beside Dorcas and straddled a leg over her mid-section. The girl, unable to move, simply cried. He reached out and wiped a tear away. “There is no greater honour, my child, than to give yourself to your priest.”  
  
Dorcas shook her head. “Please Father… I can’t…” She turned her head towards Zelda. “Please…”  
  
Blackwood chuckled. “Don’t you understand still? She is powerless here. As are you all. “  
  
He turned to Zelda. “You are a clever witch. One of the best I’ve known …But I fear you forget yourself. You’re only a woman. You’ll never amount to anything but vessel for my seed.”  
  
Zelda’s eyes sparkled with rage.  
  
Blackwood trailed his fingers along the length of Dorcas’ jaw and down her throat. The girl whimpered under him. “Now, see what happens to disobedient little witches”. He whispered.  
  
A deafening bang suddenly echoed all around the hall and a strong wind howled around them. An ominous energy permeated throughout.  
  
“What did you do??” Zelda hissed.  
  
“I told you Zelda. The Dark Lord has chosen your punishment – as requested by you.”  
  
She looked at him in horror before darting her eyes around the hall. Prudence and Nicholas were on their knees, cowering into one another, pointing shaky fingers in Zelda’s direction. She didn’t understand what was happening. Her ears began to ring, deafeningly so. Her hands flew to her ears to try and block the screeching.  
  
As quickly as it all began, everything went silent.  
  
Zelda let out a shaky breath and wrapped her arms around her naked form. She was so very cold now. It was then she felt it. A presence.  
  
She looked across to Blackwood who was looking past her. An expression of awe frozen on his face.  
  
She turned around slowly, dread gripping her.  
  
A tall, dark shadow stood, towering over her. It must have been at least 7 feet tall. It took the form of a man but there were no discernible features.  
  
Her stomach somersaulted as a wave of terror washed through her. Her knees felt weak. “No….” She tried to scream but the word was nothing more than a whisper.  
  
The shadow took a step forward, bringing a large hand down on Zelda’s shoulder. The force caused her to stumble back and fall hard against the stone ground. Before she could react, he was on her.  
  
She struggled, feeling suffocated against the dark, solid mass. “No, please…” she cried.  
  
Large hands ran along her body, Zelda winced as she felt the burn of red welts form on her milky white skin. She tried to kick out, to loosen his hold, but whoever, or whatever he was, he was much too powerful.  
  
Zelda turned her face to the side, to try and catch Blackwood’s eye. Surely, he would help her. They may not have been 'together' exactly, but there was an intimacy between them that neither could escape or deny. He can’t have wanted this to happen to her…could he?  
  
Blackwood was, however, hypnotised with the scene before him.  
  
This hulk of a being had Zelda completely crushed under him. An otherwise tall, elegant woman, she lay pitifully under him, her head trapped his chest. He was, admittedly, intrigued how this would... play out.  
  
"Faustus...please...stop this, please, help me!" Zelda cried out repeatedly. Her throat felt even more raw than before. Each scream coming out hoarser and hoarser. He made no show to indicate he heard her.  
  
Instead, she saw Dorcas lying, still immobile, eyes wide in terror. A pang of complete and utter guilt shot through her. She had made a promise to protect her...yet she couldn't even protect herself.  
  
Determined, she closed her eyes and focused hard. The burning sting of razor like teeth sinking into her breast caused her to cry out. She opened her eyes to see blood smeared across her chest. He had bitten her so hard that the skin broke. It was then she noticed the gashes across her arms and abdomen.  
  
‘He’s going to kill me…’ she thought fearfully, her body trembling.   
  
The students' screams focused her back to the moment. She had to protect them. She had promised. Closing her eyes, she ignored the sensations of being pulled and clawed.  
  
'Find it Zelda...' Finally, a flicker of her power vibrated in the pit of her stomach. She thought hard to an old incantation she recalled her mother and grandmother reciting upon their children. It might not work. But she had to try...  
  
_'Ancestors of old, Safeguard these children from hearts of cold,_  
  
_I invoke the protection of a mother's embrace,_  
  
_I invoke the protection of a mother's grace'_  
  
She waved as much of her hand as she could, praying that the power stemming from her desire to protect the innocent, was greater than that of Blackwood's in this moment .  
  
Relief washed over her when she saw a golden sheen cover Dorcas. The girl stood quickly, dumfounded that she could suddenly move. Distracted, Blackwood tried to grab her arm but hissed and pulled away, clutching his burning hand. Dorcas ran to the other two, and the three of them huddled together, encircled by the protective sheen.  
  
Zelda's head was yanked back painfully by her hair. He wanted to look at her. She tried hard but could see no features whatsoever. The fact that she could feel his eyes boring into her, unnerved her further. She felt him smile.  
  
Zelda's lower lip trembled, and hot tears stung her eyes. A large hand wrapped around her throat and tightened its grip.  
  
It was then she heard him. He didn't speak out, but she heard him somewhere within her, a low, deep rumbling.  
  
"You may still share your punishment, witch. You have two other females, of age, within the Spellman clan."  
  
Zelda's eyes widened and she shook her head furiously. "No!” She shouted back. “I-I alone am yours. Do with me what you wish... please."  
  
Sabrina was just a child and Hilda…sweet Hilda, untouched, had no more experience than their niece. She blinked furiously, willing her tears to disappear, but still they spilled out, rolling down the sides of her face.  
  
Her arms were suddenly stretched out and pinned to the ground. The shadow lifted off of her, allowing Zelda to take deep panicked breaths.  
  
“No!” She cried out, horrified as her legs were spread open as far as they could go. Her heart was racing. She knew she had to face a punishment, but this...She couldn't do this.  
  
"Please…have mercy..." She whimpered. Tears were streaming down her face now, leaving a grotesque trail of black mascara.  
  
She felt him position himself between her legs and squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself as his hardness prodded at her opening. He pulled back and thrust his hips forward.  
  
A blood curdling scream echoed around the hall as Zelda felt herself almost ripped into two. Momentarily winded by the impact, she clawed at the stone ground and gasped for breath.  
  
He didn't wait to allow Zelda to adjust to him, to let her body accept the invasion. He pulled out and ploughed back into her roughly, building a rhythm that the woman beneath him could never possibly cope with.  
  
He sneered, she was one of the more beautiful ones. Her flesh was supple, her womanhood, snug. The Dark Lord was most pleased with him to give him this prize.  
  
Blackwood stood, now ashen faced. He had been agreeable when the Dark Lord had shared his plan to seek penance from the Spellman’s. He would not, however, divulge with Blackwood on when or how this would be. Simply that he would know when the time came.  
  
Now that it was occurring, in front of him no less, He couldn't help but feel a sense of regret.  
  
He watched horrified as Zelda thrashed in pain, her face contorted in distress and her eyes squeezed shut as the shadow impaled himself into her repeatedly.  
  
Zelda was beginning to feel her energy slip away from her. Her whole body was screaming out in agony. White hot pain seared through her opening as the tender flesh stretched out over his rock-solid member. She and Blackwood had engaged in rough sex often, but this was very different.  
  
Her body gave up fighting. All she could do was accept the pain, the violation.  
  
'It's what I deserve' she reminded herself as she wept. This was the Dark Lord's punishment to her for allowing her family to stray so far from the Path of Night. She just prayed that it would be over soon.  
  
The shadow suddenly pulled out. She felt herself being picked up like a ragdoll and thrown back on to the ground, face first. She tasted blood as her tooth cut into her lip.  
  
The shadow wasted no time, roughly manhandling her. Zelda let out a wail as he plunged himself back into her, deeper this time from the position she was in. She had tried to be strong, stoic in the face of her Dark Lord's punishment, but she couldn't keep the sobs that now wracked her body, at bay .  
  
Her hair fanned out around her, mercifully, hiding her face. She could hear the student, crying, screaming, but shamefully, she could do no more to help them.  
  
After what felt like a lifetime, the shadow sped up. With the pain she was experiencing, Zelda was sure he was penetrating her deep into her womb. She hissed at what felt like red hot liquid shoot into her repeatedly until the shadow pulled out.  
  
'It's done' she thought faintly. She had paid the atonement for the Spellmans. Her family would be safe now.  
  
A rumbling reverberated throughout the hall again as the shadow spoke. Out loud this time.  
  
"Priest."  
  
Blackwood jumped, startled to be addressed.  
  
"As the the Dark Lord's representative, he expects the final part of Zelda Spellman's punishment to be carried out by you."  
  
Blackwood's eyes grew wide. He looked at Zelda, a crumpled heap on the floor. She was lying still, lifeless almost.  
  
"I-I don't un-"  
  
The shadow cut him off as it slowly disapparated . "The consequences for you will be grave should you chose to defy our Lord's will."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I felt so bad for Zelda writing this! Which direction would you guys like to see this go??


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely, kind and encouraging comments - they truly mean the world when so much has been put into the fic.  
> A MAJOR thank you to AnirtakShenwoi for reading and keeping me right despite not even being in the fandom!
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING - Graphic violence**
> 
> This is the final chapter of the fic so please enjoy and comment.
> 
> xx

The choir hall was eerily silent now, the only sounds breaking through the stillness were Zelda's soft sobs.

 

Blackwood took tentative steps towards her and stopped. As per the demonic shadow, he was to act out the final punishment to Zelda. The Dark Lord had chosen him to carry it out on his behalf. It was an honour.

 

He observed her naked form and bit his bottom lip. She lay face down, like a mannequin; pale, still, limbs contorted. Her hair fanned out around her like flames. Her face remained concealed.

 

Fresh bruises already covered her body in the form of large hand prints, and her skin bore cuts as though mauled by an animal.

 

His eyes traveled down. Her long legs were splayed open. He could see her torn flesh, the blood pooling under her, mixed with…he shook his head of the mental image flashing before him. The same hand prints and gashes appeared on her inner thighs.

Her pert behind bore cuts and abrasions, further evidence of her maltreatment.

 

Even in her current state, she was sublime. After all, a rose by any other name…

 

"Help her!" Prudence shouted. He looked up sharply. He'd almost my forgotten the three students were still there.

 

“ _Help her?_ ” He blinked at Prudence blankly. It was an almost alien concept. He wasn’t there to help her. The penance had to be completed. It was a direct order.

 

His mouth tightened and his chest swelled. “Have you still not learned the repercussions of defying the Dark Lord?” His voice bellowed in outrage. “This,” he said, his finger jabbing in Zelda’s direction, “is the outcome. Don’t any of you ever forget that!”

 

A whip appeared in his hand. “Each member of the Spellman family shall receive three lashings. Zelda, as the family representative, you shall, be the recipient of all twelve. Do you understand?”

 

Zelda didn’t move. She could hear him, albeit somewhere in the distance, but did not possess the strength or the ability to acknowledge his words.

 

She shivered, the icy cold had seeped into her bones. Her body felt numb, as though drained of all her magic. She wasn’t sure she had ever felt as vulnerable as she did in this moment. Made all the worse knowing these students, not much older than her niece and nephew—her children—had borne witness to her humiliation.

 

Her whole body was in agony. She had been in her fair share of duels and been hit with a spell or two in her time, so she was no stranger to pain and pushing through her threshold.

(“Zelda.”)

But this? This felt as though every bone in her body had been shattered. A sharp pain twisted in her womb, and her nether regions were on fire. (“Zelda?”) She couldn’t focus on anything but her nerve endings screaming out.

“Zelda!” Blackwood’s voice penetrated through. “Do you hear me?” A tinge of panic coloured his otherwise indifferent tone.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Zelda hissed weakly through the pain.

 

Blackwood nodded slightly, reassured that she was conscious at least. “Right then. Let’s get on with it.”

 

She was there in front of him, the smooth skin of her back exposed. Why delay it any further?

He took a deep breath, jutting his chest out, if only to feign confidence to his audience. He raised his arm, knuckles white around the handle.

 

“ _Do it Blackwood. Just bloody do it_ ,” he chastised himself.

 

The air was pregnant with anticipation and he could feel eyes piercing through him.

 

“ _She did it. She brought it upon herself!_ ” He reasoned.

 

Quick as a flash, he flicked his arm.

 

**_CRACK!_ **

 

The whip cut through the air and slapped along Zelda's bare back.

 

An agonised scream emanated out of her.

 

He lifted his arm again. “ _She could have prevented this! She should have prevented all of this!_ ”

 

**_CRACK!_ **

 

“ _She let that mongrel run wild! Refused to discipline her. All because of her weakness for Edward._ ”

 

Blackwood’s eyes glazed as he saw red mist. “ _Edward Spellman_.” It’s him. He is the cause of this. Even in death.

 

**_CRACK!_ **

 

**_CRACK!_ **

 

If it weren’t for Spellman flouting the rules, challenging the sanctity and traditions of their church—

 

**_CRACK!_ **

 

**_CRACK!_ **

 

**_CRACK!_ **

 

—openly defying their Dark Lord, he wouldn’t have been in the position where his own loyalty to the Dark Lord was being questioned! _He_ , Faustus Blackwood, the High Priest!

 

Blackwood’s arm sliced through the air repeatedly at a frenzied speed, his whip hitting his intended target mercilessly.

 

Suddenly, he felt strong hands take hold of his arm, holding it down and forcing his grip on the handle to loosen.

 

Blackwood blinked, chest heaving in exertion. “What?” he mumbled.

 

“Enough!” Nicolas’ firm voice penetrated his senses. He turned to see the young warlock glaring at him defiantly. “You said twelve, Father.”

 

Blackwood shook his head. He felt as though he was in a fog.

 

“What in heaven’s name is  _wrong_  with you!” Prudence snarled, her large brown eyes glaring at him.

 

He looked down to see the two girls hovering over—

His stomach dropped.

 

Zelda’s back was a raw and bloody mess. Gashes ran deep and long on her once alabaster skin.

 

Blackwood clenched his jaw and tightened his mouth.

 

“You three. Take Agatha to the infernal infirmary immediately.”

 

“No we—”

 

“Now!” his voice roared as he flung the doors to the choir hall open.

 

Prudence, Agatha and Nick scurried out, hesitant but grateful to be away from the situation.

 

No sooner had the students stepped outside, the doors bolted shut in their faces.

 

Blackwood cursed himself, he cursed Zelda, and most of all he cursed Edward. This was to be a teaching moment. A moment for impressionable minds to see the true wrath of their Dark Lord. But he had been weak. He lost control and let himself get carried away. That wouldn’t do. He muttered a quick incantation, making the last couple of hours in the students’ memories nothing more than a bitter aftertaste.

 

Zelda whimpered.

 

Blackwood knelt down and ran a hand through her hair, pushing it away from her face. “Zelda… I—”

 

“Is it done?” Her eyes remained closed, brows furrowed in pain. Mascara stained tears tracked down her cheeks, and her lipstick was smudged grotesquely.

 

Blackwood felt a mild stirring but ignored it. “What is?”

 

“My family is safe?” Her breathing was laboured. “I’ve paid our penance…to the Dark Lord…”

 

Blackwood’s face darkened a little. It was always about that damn family. “Admirably, Sister Zelda.”

 

A small triumphant smile flashed across Zelda’s face, albeit fleetingly. The room was spinning, and she felt nauseous. But she had to get home to fix Sabrina’s mess. She pushed herself up on shaky arms, before they gave way. She was exhausted.

 

“Faustus…my clothes…”

 

With a wave of his fingers, Blackwood had his own robe in his hands and covered Zelda with it.

 

“I’ll get your clothes to you Zelda. You’ll want to rest.”

 

*********

 

Blackwood apparated them both to her bedroom and lay the barely conscious Zelda back down on her stomach.

 

He removed his robe from her naked form, a groan escaping him as the curves and contours of her body were revealed to him once more. She truly was sumptuous.

 

The scent of blood went straight to his groin. He trailed a finger along one of the deeper gashes on her back, noticing her stiffen, and brought it to his mouth. So good…

 

Feeling bolder, he bent down, and licked along her shoulder blade, the taste of her blood akin to the nectar of the sweetest fruit.

 

His cock stiffened further, uncomfortable against the constraints of his trousers. He had to have her. It was his right. He pulled himself out and climbed up on top of her.

 

*********

 

Zelda came to with a gasp. The demon was back. She could feel him on top of her, biting at her fresh wounds, his claws digging into her hips. She thrashed wildly in an attempt to throw him off. This wasn’t the deal. She had already paid the price asked of her by the Dark Lord.

 

“Shh…Shhh… You’re alright Zelda…” Blackwood shushed her, his voice sending unwelcome shivers along her body. His clothing rubbed painfully on her open wounds.

 

“Faustus!” she exclaimed in a mixture of relief and alarm. What was he doing? Her eyes widened as she felt his thick member brushing against her inner thighs.

 

“Faustus, I can’t– Get off of me. I–I need–”

 

Blackwood lay on top of her, taking her hands in his and pushing them into the mattress above her head. He nibbled at her ear and spoke as though he hadn’t heard her.

 

“You were a very good girl today Zelda. Proved your worth. As your High Priest, I wish to reward you for your impressive performance and dedication.”

 

Zelda exhaled in disbelief. “Are you mad? Let me go. Now.” She struggled against his weight and grip.

 

“An acolyte does not refuse her superior.” His voice was sterner now.

 

She shook her head. This had to be a dream. She was still trapped in Batibat’s nightmare. This wasn’t real, it couldn’t be.

 

“I can’t do this. Not today.”

 

“Be a good girl,” Blackwood mumbled as he positioned himself. She was already lubricated enough. There was no need to take his time in preparing her. Slowly, he entered, sighing at the heat radiating from her.

 

Zelda froze, feeling Blackwood’s thickness open her up and push into her swollen and tender flesh.

 

“No!” she cried out as she felt him pull out and push back in, gradually picking up pace.

 

“Please Faustus, stop! You’re hurting me!” Each thrust feeling like a dagger stabbing into her womb. Zelda’s chin trembled, and she blinked hard, trying to keep fresh tears at bay.

Why was he doing this? He had witnessed the indignity she had been put through, the pain she had suffered. She had never refused him before. Surely, he could understand that this couldn’t be part of their usual little game.

 

Blackwood panted in her ear. An action she once found erotic was now repulsing her.

 

“Please Faustus…” She begged between muffled sobs.

 

Blackwood was close, so very close. He had not been in such a heightened state of arousal in a very long time. She was beautiful in her vulnerability. It suited her.

 

He picked up pace, thrusting faster and deeper, craving the friction that Zelda’s warmth always provided. She was too ‘loose’ this time. He would need to find it another way.

 

Blackwood pulled out. “Oh Zelda, such an obedient little witch, you are.” His voice was a low growl as he re positioned himself…higher.

 

Zelda’s head shot up. “What– What are you doing?!...Faustus no!”

 

She was a sexually liberal and adventurous witch, but anal pleasure was never one she craved or wished to indulge in. This, she had communicated to Father Blackwood on many occasions.

 

She felt a pressure as Blackwood sunk his weight into her resisting orifice.

 

*********

 

Hilda paced the living room, wringing her hands nervously. She had to tell her. It wasn’t something that could be concealed. Zelda would be bound to find out sooner or later. Sabrina had performed a Necromancy spell on young Tommy Kinkel. This was bigger than just a ‘family issue’.

 

“Aunt Hilda, you’re going to wear a hole in that rug. Sit down. Aunt Zelda will be home soon. We’ll talk to her…together,” Ambrose reassured her from his place on the sofa.

 

He knew Zelda’s wrath was not one Hilda would want to face alone lest she end up on a trip to the Cain Pit. Again. Sabrina really had messed things up this time.

 

“I know, thanks love.” Hilda smiled gratefully. “I just wish that girl would listen sometimes. We do know a bit about these th—”

 

She was cut off with a blood curdling scream reverberating through the house.

 

Hilda and Ambrose exchanged a horrified look.

 

“Upstairs!” they shouted in unison before darting out of the parlour room. They raced up the staircase, and Ambrose, quicker and more agile than Hilda, got to the top first.

 

“Sabrina!” He yelled running to her room only to find it empty.

 

He frowned. They surely hadn’t imagined it. The screams had stopped, but there was a strange energy permeating the floor. He turned and slowly walked back down the hall, on edge, as if waiting for somebody or something to pop out.

 

“No!”

 

Ambrose’s ears pricked up. It was muffled but very audible, followed by indistinct yelling.

 

He trailed the sounds and stopped outside Zelda’s closed door where they became louder.

 

He knocked gently on the door. “Auntie?”

 

There was no answer, but his ears pricked up at the sound of …crying? Brows furrowed in concern, Ambrose burst open the door and stopped dead in his tracks. “Wh—What are you doing?!” He screamed, taking in the sight before him.

 

Blackwood looked sharply at the intruder.

 

“Brother Ambrose, leave us!” He barked.

 

“Oh, there you are!” Hilda puffed into the bedroom.

 

 

Ambrose turned around quickly. “No, don’t come in here!”

“What are you all doing in…. here...?” She faltered, the colour draining from her face.

 

Zelda lay before them, devoid of any clothing, covered in…paint? Blood!? Cuts, gashes and bruises covered her entire body, and he… _he_ was on top of her.

 

“What did you do to her?” She demanded darkly through clenched teeth as she barged past her nephew.

 

Blackwood rolled his eyes. Did this family not understand the concept of privacy? “This matter doesn’t concern you, Hilda.”

 

Her eyes blazed. “Like Hell it doesn’t. Get away from my sister and get out of my house.”

 

The air crackled, a low rumbling could be felt around them.

 

Blackwood glared. He wasn’t about to let an excommunicated witch get the better of him. But this was not a battle worth fighting. Zelda would find her way back to him. She always did.

 

Hilda took a step forward, ready to fight; however, Blackwood made a quick exit before she had to.

 

She ran to Zelda’s side, brushing away her hair gently. Both nephew and aunt gasped audibly at their matriarch’s appearance.

 

“Oh Zelda…” Hilda whispered tearing up. “Satan, what did he do to you??”

 

Ambrose looked away ashamed. This wasn’t right. This was his Auntie Zee, she was a powerhouse, the strongest witch he knew. He quickly grabbed a light blanket from the other bed and laid it gently across her. She was shivering.

 

Although her eyes were closed, Zelda could feel the warmth of her sister’s magic. She forced herself to open her eyes, the younger blonde’s kindly face a welcome sight.

 

“Hilde…” she rasped.

 

“I’m here Zelds, I’m here. I’ll fix this, I promise. We’ll get you better in no time.” Hilda sniffed. Why did she let that man near her? She was a million times the witch that Blackwood was. He wasn’t fit to so much as look at her. “You get some sleep, my love, and I’ll rustle up a balm for…for your…” Her voice trailed off as she cast her eyes back over her sister’s injuries.

 

*********

 

Zelda buttoned up her jacket, wincing at the friction against her skin. Hilda had spent a few hours tending to her wounds with her balm—which Zelda had to admit was a hell-send— with Ambrose casting some very intense healing spells her way. Her skin was pretty much back to normal on the surface with the superficial abrasions more or less healed.

 

The deeper gashes however were proving to be trickier. As hard as Hilda tried, the muscles wouldn’t quite knit back together. She didn’t understand this. Blackwood was powerful, but his strain of magic was no different to hers. She should be able undo his work. No… this was different. There was a … ‘darker’ mark on her sister. She could feel it.

 

Not to mention the mess of her nether regions. As a midwife, she had seen women who had birthed naturally in better condition than how that bastard has left her sister in.

 

She observed Zelda from her spot on her bed, as she freshened up her make-up, hair already immaculate.

 

“I know it’s none of my business Zelda, and I know, you’re more adventurous than I could ever be” She saw Zelda’s reflection roll her eyes, but continued, “But…why do you keep letting him treat you like that?”

 

“You’re right sister, it _isn’t_ any of your business.”

 

“How can you love him if that’s how he leaves you?”

 

“Love?” Zelda laughed scornfully. “Your naivete is unbecoming at times, Hilda.”

 

Hilda ignored the clipped remark and stood up, walking tentatively towards Zelda. She knew it was a defence mechanism.

 

“Zelds, I know something happened…something bad.”

 

Zelda averted her younger sisters imploring blue eyes and focused on applying her scarlet red lipstick with a steady hand.

 

Hilda continued, stopping right next to Zelda and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Do I need to send a hex his way? You can tell me, sister…tell me what happened…”

 

Zelda’s stomach flip-flopped, and she blinked away hot tears that suddenly pooled in her eyes. Yes, if there was one person she could confide in, it was Hilda. She put down the tube of lipstick with a trembling hand.

 

“I…earlier this afternoon, I was informed of our nieces’ latest transgression.”

 

“Oh?” Hilda responded in surprise. “Oh…” She followed more gravely.

 

Zelda nodded somberly. “I – I didn’t have an option Hilda, I couldn’t refuse, the Dar-“

 

“Aunties? Are you here?” Sabrina’s voice drifted upstairs.

 

They both turned to towards the door and stood up, Zelda already making strides towards the hall.

 

Hilda reached out, grabbing her hand.

 

“But, Zelds, wh-“

 

Zelda turned to Hilda whose face was a mask of concern and worry. Zelda smiled softly.

 

“The honest truth is, you’ve nothing to worry about. I’ve handled it.”

 

She turned and walked out before Hilda could respond.

 

 

*********

 

“If you _what_??” Zelda asked incredulously, taking a step toward Sabrina as she explained yet another ridiculously hare-brained idea about crossing over into mortal limbo.

 

“Sabrina, I have just spent the very last of my credibility with the High Priest begging…” She wavered, the memories of only a few hours before flashing before her. “… _Begging_ him to let us clean up your mess, to take care of this atrocity ourselves, to save our family in the eyes of the coven.”

 

Sabrina stood in front of her defiantly.

 

“We're standing in a grave, young lady, _all of us_!” she continued, “And you want to dig it deeper??” Why was she refusing to listen? To understand? This wasn’t just about Sabrina anymore. She had Hilda and Ambrose to protect as well.

 

“I don't care about the High Priest, Aunt Zee. I care about what's right. And about Harvey. And his brother. I'm going to cross over.”

 

‘Ah of course, these mortals that seemingly meant more to her than her own family’.

 

“You’re not capable of the magic to cross the border!”

 

“You don’t know _what_ I’m capable of!”

 

Hilda sat on the stairs, heart thudding. This was going too far. She and Ambrose exchanged a worried glance.

 

‘I have to stop this’ she thought nervously.

 

Zelda’s anger was getting the better of her. “You’re a 16-year-old child, not some _grand magus_!”

 

“And you’re not my mother, Zelda, so _stop acting like it_!” Sabrina shouted, insolence oozing from every pore.

 

Zelda’s eyes widened in shock, and her mouth fell open. Sabrina’s words seared through her harder than a hot iron through her heart. Her chin trembled, unshed tears threatening to spill over.

 

Hilda saw red, and shot up off her perch, steamrolling towards Sabrina. “Oi! You do not speak to your Aunt Zelda like that. Not ever!”

 

Sabrina looked at her, stunned.

 

“It's fine, Hilda.” Zelda replied, quickly composing herself. She had to remain strong.  “You heard her. She's not a child, and I'm not her mother. She's a grown-up witch now, and it's time she learned how the world, _the realms_ , really work. **_Everything has a price_**.” She emphasised.  “Edward learned that lesson. _I_ learned it. It's your turn now. Try to save this mortal, even if it rips the membrane to pieces. But _don't_ pretend it's not for selfish reasons. And **_don’t_** come crying to me when it all blows up in your face.”

 

She turned and walked back upstairs, her legs feeling as though they were about to give way any moment.

 

Hilda stood for a moment longer, observing the girl that and she Zelda had raised as their own since she was a babe of 3 months. She had never felt such disappointment in Sabrina as she did in this instant. Silently, she walked past the girl to find some solace.

 

Ambrose sat, unable to move. Why did Sabrina insist on the universe granting her special privileges? He has warned her. Over and over. “No one will help you, just as Aunt Zee says.”

 

“You're wrong, Ambrose. There's someone” Sabrina responded bitterly.

 

*********

  
“Auntie Zee?” Ambrose knocked on the wood of the porch so as not to startle her. She had been out there for hours. Just sitting and smoking.

 

Zelda looked up and frowned. “Ambrose. Why aren’t you in bed?” Her voice came out tired. She _felt_ tired…weary.  She cast an eye to her wrist. The hands on her watch indicating it was 01:43am.

 

“Couldn’t sleep.” He mumbled as he took a seat next to her. “Thought you could do with this.” He offered her a mug with hot dark liquid.

 

Zelda eyed it warily, not sure what to expect when it came to her nephew.

 

“I made it myself.”

 

She took a tentative sip. Hot chocolate. Her face softened. Her ‘go-to’ when she had been in the throes of a particularly melancholic period after Edward’s death. Ambrose had been a young boy then, struggling with his own loss of a father figure. On nights where neither of them could sleep, one would make a batch enough for two, knowing the other would be along shortly for a ‘night cap’.

 

The thick, luxuriously sweet liquid was a welcome change from the tumblers of whisky she had been nursing all night.

 

They sat in companionable silence for a while.

 

“Auntie?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Are you alright?” He bristled in anticipation of brusque brush off.

 

Zelda stared ahead into the darkness, she couldn’t bear to look into his eyes; beautiful, deep and wise beyond his years. She always felt secure in his presence, reassured by his quiet strength. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and reached out to clasp his hand into hers.

 

Ambrose continued, encouraged by her reaction. “I’m scared, Auntie Zee. I’m scared of what they will do to us now.”

 

“What did I always tell you when you would wake up from your night terrors, convinced that demons from the depths of the seven hells were going to drag you away whilst you slept?”

 

Ambrose blinked. He hadn’t had night terrors in decades, not since his imprisonment. But he did remember…

 

“That as long as you were there, nothing could come for me.”

 

Zelda nodded softly. “That’s right. So, don’t you worry about a thing, my sweet boy.” She squeezed his hand. “Now, go and get some sleep.”

 

Ambrose wasn’t convinced by her bravado, but did as was told, bidding his aunt a kiss on the cheek as he left.

 

*********

 

Half an hour had passed before Zelda saw a small figure stumbling their way up the path. She stood up quickly, ignoring the pain that shot through her abdomen and walked to the stairs.

 

Sabrina. She appeared lost, disorientated. “It’s over, Aunt Zelda… Tommy’s gone….” She sobbed.

 

A heavy feeling of guilt and hurt settled over Zelda and she rushed down to collect Sabrina in her arms just she collapsed in a heap “…and Harvey and I…”

 

Zelda held her tighter, letting her cry into her chest. No matter the events preceding this, Sabrina was her girl, and she was hurting. She would give her own life to make her pain go away.

 

After all, she could never say ‘no’ to Sabrina.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I did think I was going a little too far with Faustus' character, however after season 2, I don't think I'm too far off. Still majorly into the fucked up, toxicity of their relationship though!


End file.
